This application is for continued support of a General Clinical Research Center - Children, which encompasses a multidepartmental, multicategorical approach to clinical investigation. A large number of studies by a variety of clinical and basic science investigators will be conducted utilizing the facilities and resources of the Clinical Research Center. There are no restrictions as to the clinical investigations which may be supported; and the nature of the projects will be continually changing as new projects are approved and others are completed.